


救赎番外（KA篇）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	救赎番外（KA篇）

“暖暖，我有些紧张……”  
“Kong，上午我特意把爸妈接到了我父母那里，也尽量平和地把事情给他们都讲了个大概，虽然在外，不能公布你的身份，可在家里，我不想父母有遗憾。”  
“我也很想念他们，只是我怕吓到他们。”  
Arthit蹲下了身子，仰头看着坐在床边的Kongphop，抬起手，用手指缕过他的发丝，  
“傻瓜，怎么会吓到，只会是惊喜与开心。今天是中国的中秋节，是要全家团圆的日子。你就是他们最好的节日礼物！走吧，别让他们等着急了……”  
接到Arthit出发的电话，四位老人站在阳台上翘首以盼，若不是Arthit交代过不要声张，恐怕他们早已等在小区的门口。  
Arthit妈妈双手紧紧握着Kong妈妈的手，可还是不能平复那双手的抖动。  
若不能亲眼所见，她还是无法相信，更不敢奢望，还能有这样的一天……  
车缓缓驶入小区，停在了楼下的停车位。  
几位老人看到一个身着白色衬衫的身影与Arthit一起，携手走进了一楼门厅。  
“Arthit妈妈，我……没有看错，那是我们Kong！”  
“没有错，没有错，是我们的孩子！”  
两位母亲除了不断涌出的眼泪，不知还能怎样表达自己激乐的心情。  
相对于母亲的情绪，两位父亲则显得沉稳许多，只是在屋里不停踱着的步子，把他们感动的心情泄露无疑。  
踏进这道家门，恍如隔世！  
Kongphop直接跪在了地上。  
“爸爸，妈妈，我回来了……”  
此刻，千言万语，都敌不过这最朴实无华的四个字：我回来了！  
过去一年的缺失，请交给我来弥补。  
亲人在左，爱人在右，  
从未想过，还能有这样的画面，出现在我本应完结的……人生！  
…………  
落地窗前，躺椅上，Arthit依偎在Kongphop的怀里，挪了挪位置，想要和他贴的再紧一些。  
“暖暖，谢谢你……”  
Kongphop用下巴揉搓着Arthit的头发，唇落在柔软的头发上，亲了又亲。  
“嗯哼，不要，好痒。Kong，我爱你，这是今天晚上份的。以后我都不会忘记……”  
“暖暖，我也爱你！”  
Kongphop抬起他，让他和自己一起坐起身来。  
跨坐在他的身后，把他整个身体裹在自己的胸前。手指绕过他的肩膀伸向了前面衣衫的扣子，一个一个的解开。随着前面束缚的消除，衣领向下滑落，后面露出了大片的脊背。  
Kongphop沿着颈椎，开始用唇啄了起来。  
颈椎，肩膀，脊椎……每一处都细细品味着。解过扣子的手也没有闲着，直接找到了他胸前的两点杏红，手指似有若无的在周围打着转，时不时的再往中心处撩拨几下，没有几次这样的循环，中间的红点就挺立的不像样子。  
“嗯……”  
Arthit不自觉的眼睛微闭，身子前挺，想要那两处得到更多的抚慰。  
“Kong，我要……”  
“宝贝，别着急，会给你的……”  
Kongphop留一只手继续在那两点交替揉搓，另一只手开始下滑。  
“乖，来，自己脱掉裤子。”  
Arthit此时全然陷入了情欲之中，已经没有了思考的能力，只知道Kongphop要他做什么，他就做什么。  
脱掉了下半身的牵绊，他让自己再向后靠的更紧一些，双手抬起向后抱住了Kongphop的脖颈，锁住了他的位置，转头就吻了上去，急切的填补着唇部的空虚。  
这样的动作使得他前面裸露的身躯展开的更加彻底。  
Kongphop顺着丝滑的皮肤一路游离，终于来到了那处早已灼热的硬挺，满手覆了上去。  
开始只是轻柔的把玩着，手指时不时的刺激一下顶端的细眼，每一下都惹的Arthit忍不住想要绷直了身体。  
动作越来越快，越来越大力，高频率的律动让致命的快感由这一处，迅速扩散至了全身。  
就在快要到极致的时候，Arthit推开了Kongphop的手，从他的怀里站了起来，  
“暖暖……”  
“我要的是……和你一起！”  
他伸手牵起Kongphop的衣领，让他站起身来，再次吻了上去。吻着走着，一路引领着他，双双倒在了床上。  
Kongphop重新掌握了主动权，宽大的床更是给他提供了无限发挥的空间。他本还是想要先给暖暖一次纯纯的享受，可Arthit说什么也不肯，一再催促着邀请着他，进入自己的身体。  
做好了扩张，他一下一下没入自己的灼热，紧致的甬道贴合着他分身上面每一个敏感点，每每滑过，触到，都足矣让他叹慰不息。  
越来越深，不需要刻意寻找，就直达Arthit最钟爱的位置，刚刚略微的不适立刻烟消云散，取而代之的只有让人迷醉的快感！  
持久的抽插把双方的感觉累积的越发丰厚，Arthit忘情的抓住Kongphop的后背，  
“Kong，快……好舒服，你要和我一起……”  
“嗯……嗯，暖暖，乖，我要你，我们一会儿再来一次，好不好……”  
“你想……怎样……都可以……”  
整个屋子只剩下一种单调却永不会乏味的声音，激荡着所有的感官奔赴至那一场酣畅淋漓的高潮！  
…………  
秋空明月悬，  
光彩露沾湿。  
惊鹊栖未定，  
飞萤卷帘入！  
…………  
祝大家中秋快乐，幸福绵长！


End file.
